tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a timeline chronicling the events of the Railway Series: =1806= * Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladswail built. * The Skarloey Railway is opened. * Neil is built. =1853= * The Sodor and Mainland Railway is built. =1864= * Skarloey is built. * Talyllyn is built. =1865= * Skarloey arrives on Sodor. * Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. * Dolgoch is built. * Skarloey has trailing wheels added to improve stability, and has a cab installed. =1870= * The Wellsworth-Suddery Railway is opened. =1875= * Stepney is built. =1879= * Duke is built. =1880= * The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. * Victoria is built. * Sir Topham Hatt I is born. * The Mines Engine is built. =1883= * The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway is opened. =1887= * Tim is built. =1895= * Godred is built. * Ernest is built. * Wilfred is built. =1896= * Edward is built. * Godred arrives on Sodor. * Ernest arrives on Sodor. * Culdee is built and arrives on Sodor. * Shane Dooiney is built and arrives on Sodor. =1897= * Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. * Wilfred arrives on Sodor. * Percy is built. * The red engine is built. =1898= * Jim is built. =1899= * Donald and Douglas are built. =1900= * The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. * Godred falls down the cliff and is taken out of service. =1901= * The Culdee Fell Railway is re-opened after receiving further maintainance after the events of Godred's death. =1903= * Toby is built. * Falcon is built. * Albert is built. =1905= * Falcon is rebuilt with a rear pony truck. =1911= * The Reverend W. Awdry is born. =1912= * Stepney is rebuilt. =1913= * Thomas is built. =1914= * The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland, the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light and the Wellsworth and Suddery railways. * Sir Topham Hatt II is born. =1915= * Thomas arrives on Sodor. * James is built. * The Ballahoo tunnel is built. * The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established. =1916= * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is built. * Johnny Morris is born. =1917= * Stanley is built. * The Peel Godred electric engines are built and arrive on Sodor. =1918= * Duncan is built. =1919= * Jerry is built. =1920= * Edward arrives on Sodor. * Henry is built. * Trevor is built. * George is built. =1921= * Edward is rebuilt with an enclosed cab and a Fowler tender. =1922= * Gordon is built and arrives on Sodor. * Henry arrives on Sodor. * Lord Harry is built. * The red engine arrives on Sodor. * 98462 and 87546 arrive on Sodor and are shortly sent packing. * A second bore is cut for the Ballahoo tunnel after Henry stops in the original. =1923= * Victoria arrives on Sodor and is made into a summerhouse at an Elsbridge orchard. * Alaric is built. * Eric is built. * Stuart is built. * Rex is built. =1924= * The Reverend Teddy Boston is born. =1927= * Annie and Clarabel are built. * Merlin is renamed "Bert" and rebuilt into a 0-8-2 tender engine. =1929= * Duck is built. * The spiteful breakvan is built. =1932= * Oliver is built. * Blister I and Blister II are built. =1934= * Terence is built. =1937= * Willie Rushton is born. * George Carlin is born. =1938= * David Mitton is born. =1939= * Gordon is rebuilt with Stanier parts and a Fowler tender. =1940= * Christopher Awdry is born. * Bulgy is built. * Toad is built. * Ringo Starr is born. =1941= * Stephen Topham Hatt is born. =1944= * Sixteen is built. =1945= * Michael Brandon is born. =1946= * James arrives on Sodor and is overhauled. * Thomas is given his branch line. * Stanley breaks down and is scrapped. =1947= * The Mid Sodor Railway and the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branches are closed. * Duke is sheeted and abandoned in a shed. * Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. =1948= * The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways". * Bertie is built and arrives on Sodor. * Terence arrives on Sodor. =1949= * Henry, Gordon and James go on strike. * Percy arrives on Sodor. * Harold is built. =1950= * Henry is overhauled. * Rheneas is overhauled. * Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. * Henry is rebuilt into an LMS Stanier Class 5 following his crash. * Fred is built. =1951= * Toby's tramway closes down. * Toby arrives on Sodor. * Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed "Peter Sam" and "Sir Handel" respectively. =1952= * Mavis is built. * Trevor is scrapped. * Queen Elizabeth II visits Sodor * Michael Angelis is born. =1953= * Trevor is purchased by the Vicar. * Edward is overhauled. * Bill and Ben are built. * Diesel is built. * Wilbert is built. * Barry is built. * Pierce Brosnan is born. =1954= * Rusty is built. =1955= * Duck arrives on Sodor. * Mark V is built and arrives on Sodor. =1956= * Sir Topham Hatt I dies. * Daisy is built. * Ted Robbins is born. =1957= * City of Truro visits to Sodor. * Diesel arrives on Sodor. =1958= * BoCo is built. * Rusty arrives on Sodor. * Duncan arrives on Sodor. * Skarloey returns from being mended. * Cora , Ada, Jane and Mabel, Gertrude and Millicent are purchased for the Skarloey Railway. * BBC producers make a documentary about the Skarloey Railway. =1959= * Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. * The spiteful breakvan is crushed by Douglas. =1960= * 199 is built. * The Diesel is built. * Old Stuck-Up is built. =1961= * Daisy arrives on Sodor. * 7101 is built. * The Peel Godred Electric Multiple Units are built and arrive on Sodor. =1962= * Mavis arrives on Sodor. * Peter Sam gets a Gisel funnel. * Sir Handel gets "steamroller" wheels. * Rheneas returns to the Skarloey Railway. * Lord Harry arrives on Sodor. * Alaric arrives on Sodor. * Eric arrives on Sodor. =1963= * Stepney visits Sodor. * The Diesel visits Sodor. =1964= * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is re-opened, to be serviced by Duck. * Culdee returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. * Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick". * The Works Diesel is built. =1965= * The one-hundredth anniversary of the Skarloey Railway is celebrated. * BoCo arrives on Sodor. * Barry is scrapped. =1966= * Bill and Ben arrive on Sodor. * Mike is built. =1967= * Bert, Mike and Rex arrive on Sodor to service the Arlesdale Railway. * Reverend W. Awdry and Reverend Teddy Boston visit Sodor. =1968= * 7101 arrives on Sodor. * 199 visits Sodor. * 7101 is renamed "Bear". * Oliver, Isabel and Toad are rescued by Douglas and arrive on Sodor. * Dulcie, Alice and Mirabel are saved from scrap for service with Oliver and Duck. * Scruffey is scrapped. =1969= * Bulgy arrived on Sodor. * Duke is discovered by Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. =1972= * Bert is rebuilt into a narrow gauge outline with a taller chimney, dome and cab. =1976= * Jock is built. * Bert is rebuilt with a larger boiler. * Pip and Emma are built. =1980= * Thomas is overhauled. * The Works Diesel arrives on Sodor. =1981= * Henry is given a Fowler tender. =1983= * Old Stuck-Up visits Sodor. =1984= * Duke is fully restored. * Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. * Annie and Clarabel are rebuilt. =1985= * Blister I and Blister II arrive on Sodor. =1986= * The Reverend Teddy Boston dies. * Sigrid of Arlesdale and arrives on Sodor. =1987= * Mavis is involved in a collision with a lorry. * Bulstrode is turned into a children's playground on a beach. =1990= * After Privatisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. * Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. =1993= * Donald and Douglas need help from Wilbert, but as Percy is away, Wilbert is redirected to Thomas' branch. =1994= * Barry is rescued and arrives on Sodor. =1995= * The Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series is celebrated. * Pip and Emma are purchased by the North Western Railway. =1996= * Ivo Hugh is built. * Willie Rushton dies. =1997= * The Reverend W. Awdry dies. * Sir Topham Hatt II dies. =2006= * The manager of Anopha Quarry is visited by the police after Henrietta is booked for allowing workmen to ride on her balconies. =2007= * Victoria is returned to service.